


Sayin' Goodbye

by Malcolm Reynolds (FanficbyLee)



Category: Firefly, Serenity
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-20
Updated: 2006-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficbyLee/pseuds/Malcolm%20Reynolds





	Sayin' Goodbye

Mal Reynolds - Firefly  
Title – Sayin’ Goodbye  
Setting – Shadow, Mal’s childhood  
Author - [](http://sanguinepen.livejournal.com/profile)[**sanguinepen**](http://sanguinepen.livejournal.com/)  
Chapter – one shot  
Rating - G  
Word Count – 419  
X Posted to [](http://ff-fanfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**ff_fanfic**](http://ff-fanfic.livejournal.com/) , [](http://firefly-fiction.livejournal.com/profile)[**firefly_fiction**](http://firefly-fiction.livejournal.com/) , [](http://fanficbylee.livejournal.com/profile)[**fanficbylee**](http://fanficbylee.livejournal.com/) and [](http://joss100.livejournal.com/profile)[**joss100**](http://joss100.livejournal.com/)  
Prompt – 1 - Cemetery for [](http://joss100.livejournal.com/profile)[**joss100**](http://joss100.livejournal.com/)

His large blue eyes were burning in the hot sun that beat through the trees that circled the gravesite. Malcolm took a deep breath, and blinked a few times to fight the red hot tears that tried so hard to come. Besides him, his mother’s hand sought his, and he took her fingers in his to offer her some comfort. At least that’s what he told himself. His momma was sad, and it was his job to make her feel better.

Her eyes were the same color as his although a bit faded from years of working in the sun on the land, her brown hair was sun streaked where it was curling out from beneath the wide brimmed black straw hat that was wearing with her pretty black dress. She’s said that she hadn’t worn it since her momma had died, and that she was proud that it still fit her. Mal didn’t remember ever seeing her in it before, but his granny had died when he was only two. He was twelve now.

He watched as they lowered the coffin that held his grandpa into the rich terra-formed earth of Shadow. The man who had taught him to ride a horse, and how to shoot straight was gone now. He’d wasted away growing thinner and thinner as his body shut down. Harrison Reynolds had refused to go to Osiris for medical care. He’d said no, and that he was going to die where he had lived beneath the clean blue skies of Shadow. He’d done his best to teach his grandson to love the land, and he didn’t think that slinking away like a sick dog was a good example to set.

All the same, Mal wished that he had gone to Osiris. Now it was just the boy, his mother and their ranch hands. “Momma,” he said quietly, his voice cracking a bit. He hated it when it happened, and it was happening much too often for his taste. “Momma, we can go home now if you’re ready. I hate it when I squeak. Makes the girls laugh at me at school.”

“That ain’t why they’re laughin’ at you Malcolm.” When he just looked at her with those innocent blue eyes Penelope Reynolds smiled at her boy, and tried not to laugh at him. The boy didn’t know the girls were giggling because he was growing up to be as handsome as his daddy had been. “But you’re right. It’s time for us to go home.”


End file.
